


A Wishful Union

by Lunnaria



Series: The Path We Choose [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaria/pseuds/Lunnaria
Summary: Nidhogg decided to check the Warrior when she was training her White Mage and it didn't worked as he expect, ending up with Estinien taking over for a few hours.(Female Warrior of Light)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for MisterPseudonymous for helping me and correcting my errors ^^'

Nidhogg watched the Warrior of Light with interest, the female was always gentle and heartwarming with everyone he knew, even after the Vault accident. Her shining eyes, always so joyful, being happy with so little, even a silly thank you can spark pure joy from her.

The child of light made him understand his brood-brother. Although he would never admit himself of those feelings. Estinien, his host, seemed to nurture such feelings for the female even before himself; Nidhogg thought that maybe it was the host influence that made him feel this way. He waited for the Warrior of Light to be alone, when it finally happened, she just had saved a tree, for Nidhogg that was unnecessary, but for her it was a big thing.

He looked at her, waiting for her to change into her new clothes, making a mental note of the scars in her body, maybe caused by his minions or by the humanoids species. His eyes trailed the Warrior of Light body, loving every single curve of it.

When he noticed where his mind was going, he groaned unhappily, his host definitely wanted her. Now he was feeling the same need, but _Nidhogg_ would force her, _Estinien_ would love her, and the fight over the control of the body wasn’t helping any of them.

“Estinien?” The quiet and sweet voice made him stiff, his muscles felt like it became rock, he couldn’t move at all, feeling nervous and a bit _giddy_. “What… What are you doing here?” She asked, hopping he would answer, she went to grab her main weapon but forgot that at the moment she was a _White Mage_ , she wasn’t prepared to fight him.

“My name, Warrior, is Nidhogg.” Nidhogg groaned, why she couldn’t look at _him_ and not at his _host_. Estinien had the same feeling, he wanted to be the one in control and able to hug her, the urge was the same and the Warrior found herself in the warm arms of the possessed Elezen. “Thou ares’t as tempting to myself as to mineself’s host.” Estinien cringed at Nidhogg; the Warrior looked up at Nidhogg’s host face, her eyes light dimmed. She was defenseless in his arms, unable to scape him.

“What do you plan to do to me?” She asked and Nidhogg pondered, she had struggled in his grip, but her strength wasn’t even near of what he originally fought against last time. So fragile in his arms, so small against his body, he took a deep breath, and caught her sweet smell. She was perfect in his arms, fitting perfectly.

Nidhogg gave up and let Estinien's feelings and experiences take over, he kept one arm in her hips, keeping her in place and unable to run. He used his other hand to caress the Warrior’s face, she felt like crying when the sweet touch reached her, which was the Estinien she remember, harsh words but gentle heart. Nidhogg loved the warm feeling that washed over him when she closed her eyes and leaned on him, he ignored the fact that she wanted _Estinien_ if she would do that knowing it was him.

 _Please, let me have her…_ Estinien cried in his mind, Nidhogg frowned. _You’ll feel all the same, but I…_ Nidhogg sighed internally, the Elezen was a fool. _I won’t tell a word, I won’t… I just…_ Nidhogg though a bit. **Thou ares’t going to stop fighting for control?** Nidhogg asked and he sensed Estinien stiffing mentally, and again another cringe annoying Nidhogg. _Yes, I won’t fight anymore, but can you please let me?_ Nidhogg felt good for making the Dragoon beg, but he let Estinien take control.

The Warrior of Light didn’t know how to react when her mouth was invaded suddenly, the kiss was needy and lovingly at the same time. She melted in Estinien arms when he caressed her back, soothing her and showing it was him in control. Nidhogg was definitely pleased by the submission.

Estinien pressed her body against the same tree she was saving earlier, his hands going up her skirt and she blushed slightly in bliss. He tried to get rid of the skirt, but she grabbed his hand and made a motion that it was too early; he only nodded and kissed her again before kissing her neck.

She made a little sound and Estinien felt his confidence growing as he took her coat off, being able to see her bra for the first time. Not that he never saw her with a bikini, but the difference was that she was under him, being dominated with a horny expression of her own.

He downed his caresses, kissing the base of her neck before stimulating her breasts, she gasped at the rough touch and moaned quietly when he started licking her skin, she grabbed Estinien’s helmet and took it off, his white hair falling on his face, he only smirked at her and kissed her lips again. When Estinien pressed his knee between her legs, the Warrior of Light gasped at him, this time not fighting as he took off her skirt.

He got back to her breasts while he took off one of his gloves, now using the ungloved hand to caress her womanhood, making her blush and moaned in pleasure. He pressed on her sensitive point tentatively and she moaned again in his ear. The Warrior started to try to undress Estinien and the dragoon chuckled.

They ended up on the water of the clearing, a gentle wind passed through their naked bodies, the Warrior was submissively under Estinien with a lovingly expression. Estinien caressed her hips and laid her in a more comfortable position for both of them, she tried to please him herself, but Estinien didn’t want to give _that_ taste of victory to Nidhogg.

When he found a good position for both of them, he pressed himself in her entrance, she groaned with the pain, but urged for him to continue, Estinien and Nidhogg both felt pride when they broke her virginity, being her first was something they didn’t expect. When Estinien was fully inside her, he had to fight both his _and_ Nidhogg urge to move, waiting for her to feel comfortable. When she almost immediately moved, urging for him to continue, he started slowly, getting an annoyed expression from the Warrior.

 **Your Warrior wants it rough.** Nidhogg mused and Estinien _moaned_ at her. He obeyed and soon he had a fast and strong pace, her moans echoed in the quietness of the place, the sweat sliding Estinien’s body, the sound of their bodies colliding with the water was a song neither of them wanted to forget.

The Warrior of Light felt her body heat rising, even with the cool water against her skin, Estinien pulled her from the water to a sitting position, making the already fast pace faster and stronger, she moaned again before biting his shoulder, making Estinien moan again. Both of them felt their bodies shivering, the cold of the water and wind with the hotness of their body made that moment even better.

Estinien started to feel in edge, he wasn’t sure how many times the Warrior come herself, but she was tired and almost satisfied. She started whispering sweet words in Estinien ear, he kissed her one last time before finishing inside of her, too immerse in their world to think about it.

He breathed heavily with her, laying her slowly again on the ground before cuddling her. The Warrior closed her eyes, and soon she was breathing gently, showing that she fell asleep. Estinien took her in his arms and clothed both of them again, his beautiful blue eyes shining with pride, he was her first man, and he wished badly to be her only.

 **That can be arranged.** Nidhogg said and Estinien only pushed him away from his musings for the time being as he teleported away, to Nidhogg's hideout. When the teleport ended, Nidhogg took control of his body back and Estinien shouted in their minds, asking for Nidhogg to spare the Warrior of Light.

Nidhogg laid the Warrior on the ground and took his original form, Estinien only lamented silently, but to his surprise the dragon only cuddled the girl as he fell asleep, and Estinien remembered how tired his body must be. Using the last strength he had before Nidhogg took full control, he teleported the Warrior away, back to the Foundation, hoping that his dear friend would take care of her.

 

When the Warrior was took inside, wet and cold from the snow and chilling wind, Aymeric asked for the healers to come back as fast as they could. But what they told him made Aymeric freeze.

When the Warrior woke up from her peaceful sleep, Aymeric was there reading some papers, probably for his work. So when the Warrior sat, he jumped slightly with surprise, he smiled watching her, but soon lost his smile when remembered that he needed to talk to her about her little… Predicament.

“My friend, what happened when you were at Black Shroud?” Aymeric asked and the Warrior got flushed all of sudden, making him even more worried.

“I… Saw Estinien and…” She spoke slowly. “I was as a White Mage at that moment, so I wasn’t equipped nor ready to fight Nidhogg and he knew it but…” She stopped for a moment. “Nidhogg let Estinien took over his body and we kinda of…” She didn’t knew how to continue, and Aymeric sighed.

“I was scared that you were rapped, since we found you unconscious. And well… Apparently in the early stage of pregnancy.” The Warrior took sometime to understand Aymeric words, when it finally dawned on her, however…

“I’m WHAT?!” She almost screamed and Aymeric flinched, unsure on how to react. The Warrior looked down at her body, her problem wasn’t the baby, but her fights, how could she protect Ishgard like this? Unless. “Don’t let anyone know.” She said and before Aymeric could answer, she continued. “I need you to promise me, that no one will know that I’m pregnant. I want to tell him myself, even if it is in our final battle.” She said sadly and Aymeric only nodded, he didn’t believe his voice wouldn’t betray him.

His dear friend was going to have a child with his hero friend. Aymeric was sure he would love the child as much as he love them, but that love also thorn him inside, because all three of them could die at the final battle.

 

The Warrior of Light was the last one standing, she was tired, gripping her spear tiredly. Nidhogg didn’t look the least tired, she was so weak. She looked up at him, her eyes started to tear and Nidhogg stopped his attack, her party mates were surprised at that.

“Estinien…” She said still sad. “Please…” She called out and Estinien lamented quietly. “We need you. And I don’t mean Ishgard. _We_ need you.” Nidhogg only laughed when the situation dawned on him, Estinien still unable to get what she meant.

“You are bearing our child then?” Nidhogg said and the Warrior nodded, Estinien was in shock as Nidhogg kept laughing. “If thou think that shall change my mind, thou ares’t…!” Nidhogg started losing control as Estinien started fighting him, the last scene repeating itself, the Warrior smiled at Haurchefant spirit, knowing he blessed her and her future child. With all the strength she had left, she pulled one of Nidhogg eyes while Alphinauld pulled the other. The Warrior cried as she thrown the eye of Nidhogg away, she huffed and looked at Estinien one last time before fainting of tiredness.

 

The Warrior sat quietly next to the hearth, Aymeric was telling her about the new plans he had, it’s been almost one year since everything that happened. In the Warrior arms was a small bundle, she cooed at it, and soon a childish laugh was heard, the Warrior baby had bright blue eyes and the same hair as the Warrior.

Aymeric smiled and went to the Warrior. “Estinien will be back soon, but I think you and the little guy should go to sleep.” The Warrior nodded, he was happy, Estinien and the Warrior were a family, they had a baby. For once the Warrior of Light had a happy ending.


End file.
